


【求助】該和競爭對手發展下去嗎？

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Reader-Interactive
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: 網名為“高樓上的長髮公主”的某人向lofter上的各位求助感情問題回覆皆為lofter上的姐妹們真實回覆，謝謝各位參與哈哈哈怕某天loft又抽了屏蔽了這麼好玩的東西，我就慢慢搬過來了~~
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	【求助】該和競爭對手發展下去嗎？

**高樓上的長髮公主** **：** 各位好。我先介紹一下自己，我今年二十八歲，做生意的，做哪方面就別問了，算是有點私房錢。一直以來因為家裡管得嚴，加上工作繁忙，都沒談過戀愛，都快放棄了打算孤獨終老時，機緣巧合之下，發現一直在追我的某人感覺還不錯。他是個外國人，在我們這邊常駐工作的，語言溝通方面倒是沒啥問題，只是...他算是我生意上的競爭對手。請問各位我該發展下去嗎？

* * *

**浮游生物** **C** **小鱼儿** **S** **：** 亲亲，这边建议您可以打赢他再发展下去呢～

→ **紫薯小香鱼** **：** 打赢了再发展可还行hhh‘’

 **→** **高樓上的長髮公主** **：** 咳，意思是讓我先把他的組織、啊不對，他的企業，打垮，再把他收回來當鴨子養是吧？這個我會考慮看看的。

 **→** **爱芭蕾的胖哒：** 当鸭子可还行！2333

 **→** **浮游生物** **C** **小鱼儿** **S** **：** 呱呱

 **→** **高樓上的長髮公主** **：** 他他他打電話來邀我看電影了，怎麼辦好？？？心急，在線等

 **→** **浮游生物** **C** **小鱼儿** **S** **：** 去啊！怕什么！怕他拉小手吗？？？

 **→** **高樓上的長髮公主** **：** 對！既然他都親自送上門來了，我就去看電影了，順便看看有什麼辦法把他釣回家，回來和大家報告啊！

* * *

**一染凡塵。：** 哈哈哈哈，睡着试试呗

→ **高樓上的長髮公主：** 這...反正沒人知道我是誰，我就直說了吧，和他已經睡過了。第一次算是因為初戀完了自暴自棄吧，第二次卻是滿享受的，不過說起來睡不睡也沒所謂吧？我哥一向都說那可沒什麽大不了的

 **→** **浮游生物** **C** **小鱼儿** **S** **：** 题主信息量过大

 **→** **高樓上的長髮公主** ：哼哼反正隔著熒幕也沒人知道我的真實身份，我就放開來說了，平日這種話可沒辦法和身邊的人講啊

 **→** **一染凡塵。** **:** 多试几次，看他还喜欢玩什么花样🌸

* * *

**爱芭蕾的胖哒** ： 结婚吧。是你命中注定。

→ **高樓上的長髮公主** **：** 這！！進展也未免太快了！我們可是小手都沒拉呢 (雖然其他都做過了)

 **→** **浮游生物** **C** **小鱼儿** **S** **：** 没拉过手但其他都做过了太可爱了！！！

→ **高樓上的長髮公主** **：** 是的，我們這行業的人都有點心急，不太按部就班的。我們倆一開始就直奔正題，還是最近才第一次接吻，只是我沒這方面的經驗，呃，不太清楚發展的模式

 **→** **浮游生物** **C** **小鱼儿** **S** ：哦哦哦哦哦楼主和男友太刺激了！！！看得单身狗脸红心跳 祝幸福！！（没错我们已经默认那位是你男友了 楼主认了吧）

 **→** **浮游生物** **C** **小鱼儿** **S** ：楼主注意安全！我们在这里等你的好消息！

* * *

**紫薯小香鱼：** 我觉得 主要看那个男的对当事人如何 很好很疼很有心吗～

→ **高樓上的長髮公主：** 嗯...對他改觀是在當事人算是有點英雄救美的情況，雖然他最後什麼都沒救到(咳咳，我自己把自己救出來了)，這樣 算是有心嗎？好疼嗎...倒是讓我想起做的時候是好疼的...

→ **紫薯小香鱼** ：做的时候是很疼的 。。卧槽已经做了吗 啊啊啊是我想的那个做吗！（莫名兴奋dbq

那个 我比较关心的是那位技术好不好 （不是 （ 记得安全措施鸭 （岔题了 应该说如果有那种脸红心跳 心动的感觉的话 就跟着心走～

→ **高樓上的長髮公主** ：呃，咳咳，是的沒錯。我因為工作關係也是見識過不少的，但那傢伙的尺寸！！！真的太過分了，老實說一開始我有點想打退堂鼓的，只是硬著頭皮來。

安全？？那傢伙可是連準備都做不完就忍不住了啊！哼！心動什麼的，我沒戀愛的經驗實在不懂啊，他又像是個花花公子😥

→ **紫薯小香鱼** ：卧槽卧槽 我竟然把老米的尺寸联想到了一块 （还是那句话安全措施要做好 玩玩还是可以的 就是别吃亏惹 抱抱

 **→** **浮游生物** **C** **小鱼儿** **S** ：因为工作关系见过不少？因为？工作？关系？见过？不少？目测这个帖要火

 **→** **紫薯小香鱼** ：搞的我现在很好奇是什么样的工作了 ～（必须蹲后续！

 **→** **高樓上的長髮公主** ：這...商業機密，我只能說我現在是呃，賣讓人高興的東西的，以前的工作就不值一提了，不是什麼值得炫耀的事，只是讓我對這方面有點閱歷吧。咳咳，見是見過不少的，可是那位的...還真的是第一次，搞得我都流血了Q^Q

 **→** **紫薯小香鱼** ：听着就令人兴奋！经验宝贵 赶紧的笔递给你 赶紧写一篇米飞激情短打（bushi

* * *

**昭霁：** 人在莫斯科，刚下飞机，利益相关，匿了匿了。但我觉得你那个对象吧，风流倜傥，英俊潇洒，玉树临风，结婚是肯定没有问题地。

 **→** **高樓上的長髮公主** ： 真巧啊，我的那個他也是在莫斯科長大的。帥氣嘛...確實是很不錯的，人也長得高大威猛， 那方面也...咳咳。現在我們關係不錯，就怕日後生意有什麼利益紛爭時就麻煩了

* * *

**山花：** 这边建议您，早上不要醒来就跑！建议睡睡懒觉吃吃早餐聊聊天

 **→** **高樓上的長髮公主** ：這！！你以為我想拖著都腫痛了的身體跑嗎！！我、我、我不就怕他早上起來再來一發，誰受得了啊！！

* * *

**大飞鹅：** 亲，这边建议您原地结婚呢🥰

 **→** **高樓上的長髮公主** ：這、這什麼鬼！怎麼都讓我趕緊結婚了？！我朋友他們同居了很久都沒結呢，我倆還是剛開始，還不知道怎麼下去！！

* * *

**Anbar_J** ：生意对手不是问题啊！办法总比困难多！所以你们赶紧结婚好嘛！！！

 **→** **高樓上的長髮公主** ：是的，經過一晚上的考慮，目前最靠譜的方法就是把他的組織收歸我所有，順帶把他也收回來養就是了

 **→** **浮游生物** **C** **小鱼儿** **S** **：** 哈哈哈哈哈楼主思路清奇 我喜欢！蹲一个后续

 **→** **Anbar_J** ：？？？

* * *

**隼** ：楼主你好，一般像你们这种情况的不结婚很难收场

 **→** **高樓上的長髮公主** ：我開始懷疑自己是不是上了什麼婚戀論壇了，怎麼都是同一樣的建議？雖然我沒試過，但是結婚前怎麼樣也得，呃，約會吧？不過我們的情況來說好像和平常人的剛好相反，先做過了再反過來，這樣也沒問題嗎？？

 **→** **隼** ：没问题的，像你们这种注定要结婚的先做什么后做什么都不重要，把精力多放在摆酒地点和婚礼流程上吧

 **→** **高樓上的長髮公主** ：這個也是個複雜的問題啊， 畢竟他是個外國人，文化習俗不一樣...不對！！！！誰要結婚了！！

 **→** **隼** ：放心，这边可以帮你介绍金牌婚礼公司，一站式服务万事不愁，你们只管快点把婚结了就行

* * *


End file.
